


groupchats are stupid

by obvious_li (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Broken Bones, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fights, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence, Smosh Games - Freeform, Smosh Pit - Freeform, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Trans Noah, chatfic, deadnaming mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/obvious_li
Summary: bozey has changed batman's name to jowovenjowoven: i fucking,, cant,,comill: booze you broke joven
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Matt Sohinki, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp, Ericka Bozeman/Courtney Miller, Ian Hecox/David Moss, Katherine Bow/Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki/Mari Takahashi, Noah Grossman/Keith Leak Jr., Sam Lerner/Olivia Sui, Wesley Johnson/Amra Ricketts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. absolute chaos

**Author's Note:**

> YES all the spelling errors are totally 100% intentional,, haha

| 6:58 PM |

**dames > shayney days**

dames: guess what i just realized

shayney days: no 

dames: youre no fun, non guessing peasant

shayney days: fool mortal i am no peasant

dames: begone foul demom

shayney days: im not your mother damien

dames: shut ur sound

dames: anyways

dames: we dont have a groupchat yet 

dames: need ur opinion on whether i make one or not

shayney days: ?? squad chat dude, gang all there

dames: no i mean like a Full groupchat with the gamerss 

shayney days: nooo bad idea

shayney days: but also chaos

shayney days: actualy yes do this

| 7:12 PM _|_

**inthehaas has added Father, miss diane, comill, and 10 others to the chat**

inthehaas: you are welcome, dear friends

bozey: damien this might be your worst mistake/greatest achievement yet

comill: no his worst mistake was becoming friends with us

bozey: maybe becomin friends with yall but i am the greatest thing to happen to damien in his life

miss diane: i am literally his best friend

bozey: i am the greatest thing to happen to damien in his life

comill: yeouch thats gotta hurt

inthehaas: i have a best friend and a second best friend, both amazing 

bozey: thankies

inthehaas: both best friends are now shayne, boze is cancelled

bozey: fucker

batman: Why am I here?

comill: who dat

bozey: using punctuation?? stupid superhero username?? its obviously jovie

batman: I resent that.

bozey: ur username _is_ stupid tho

batman: Actually, it's not. Yours is.

bozey: slander to my name how dare

bozey: revenge

**bozey has changed batman's name to jowoven**

jowoven: i fucking,, cant,,

comill: booze you broke joven

**jowoven has left the chat**

**jowoven has been added to the chat by bozey**

jowoven: You all suck.

atomictaco: </3

jowoven: Except Mari, I didn't know she was here.

atomictaco: <3 (no hetero)

jowoven: If I say 'heart emoji' does it count? No hetero.

bozey: joven just implied he has emotional capabilities and also understands basic meme culture

inthehaas: 0:

jowoven: what

inthehaas: boze just used a word with more than 2 syllables for the first time 

miss diane: so proud

bozey: rude 

bozey: but also who uses 0: instead of :0 like wth damien

miss diane: who still listens to green day like wth boze

comill: green day is a very respectable band with lots of fans shut ur mouth shanye

tacohashi: and here we see the gays defending their ~~lovers~~ best friends

LASERCORN: STOP SPAMMING MY NOTIFICATIONS 

jowoven: No, and stop using all caps. You're not perpetually yelling.

atomictaco: its lasercorn he _is_ perpetually yelling for all we know

jowoven: That's fair.

Wes: i agree with lasercorn, stop spamming!

FLitz: ^

jowoven: I will gladly stop interacting with this chat.

bozey: whatever this is boring now that joven is offline

| 10:18 PM |

grossboy: hello what is going on my fellow gamers

grossboy: ya boi just got an xbox

LilLeaky: i mean this in the most respectful way bro but xbox fucking sucks trade it in for a ps4

grossboy: does not

LilLeaky: does too

grossboy: hey @everyone get on here and tell keith he is wrong

comill: i would but keith is right xbox sucks, playstation all teh way bitch

grossboy: so this is what betrayal feels like

inthehaas: guys this discussion is pointless bc youre both wrong

inthehaas: nintendo is far superior to both

grossboy: ...

LilLeaky: ...

comill: hes not wrong

inthehaas: i am never wrong

miss diane: false, you once told me that pickles are fruits

inthehaas: i was SEVEN can we put this behind us and move on

comill: proof that damien has always been Fucking Stupid

miss diane: courtney over here acting like shes never walked up to tanner in the hall and punched him thinking he was me

comill: listen i stg you are like,, twins separated at birth

i eat leather for protein: deadass they are

grossboy: is,, is that olivia,,,

inthehaas: definitely

Father: where am i and what the hell is going on

inthehaas: ^^^ shayne every single time he isnt at school or at home

miss diane: stop it

comill: true facts

miss diane: reported for bullying, this violates community guidelines

jowoven: This community has guidelines?

Father: why am i here

jowoven: Just accept your fate Ian. You are stuck here with me and all of these morons

Father: you implied that im not a moron, aww

atomictaco: moron? bitch i will snAtch your kneecaps if you disrespect me again

jowoven: Correction: I am stuck here with Mari and a bunch of morons.

Father: you wound me

atomictaco: :)

sohinkadink: i am the last one to message this chat first therefore i win

atomictaco: ???

jowoven: Sohinki has run out of games to be a try hard at, so he invents his own. It keeps him busy and satisfied whilst confusing the hell out of everyone else around him.

sohinkadink: lmao

atomictaco: he just roasted/psychoanalyzed you why are you laughing

sohinkadink: i laugh to hide the pain

sohinkadink: *gamer tears*

inthehaas: how dare you make me read that with my own eyes

miss diane: nice reply stolen from tumblr, bitch

inthehaas: nice way to admit you have been on tumblr enough to know, bitch

miss diane: damn, bamboozled again

| 3:45 AM |

inthehaas: insomniac squad where you at

Wes: here i am,,

FLitz: Also me.

comill: me too

bozey: helloo

sohinkadink: mmm

jowoven: I hate everything. 

inthehaas: A Newcomer Has Arrived

jowoven: I blame Boze for introducing me to shitty Korean drama shows. You all are aware we have school tomorrow?

bozey: u know theyre so trash theyre good joviee

jowoven: I really shouldn't be up this late, I have to pick up Kate early tomorrow for school because her car broke down.

sohinkadink: joven got less fun after he got a girlfriend. so glad im #singleforever

jowoven: Oh please, Mr. "In-Love-With-Mari-Since-Middle-School".

sohinkadink: shut the hell up and delete that before i delete you

bozey: respect the poor boy, jovie. he said single forever, not single by choice

comill: savage af

jowoven: Sohinki, I will delete that, but you really need to gain the balls to ask her out soon. It's been 6 years and I am so tired of watching you be stupid.

sohinkadink: i am going to sleep now, goodnight

jowoven: :/

jowoven: Goodnight as well, I should sleep too.

inthehaas: alright, gnight everyone. sleep well!!

**< jowoven has deleted 1 message >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophomores: Courtney, Noah, Keith, Olivia, Boze  
> Juniors: Damien, Shayne, Wes, Flitz  
> Seniors: Lasercorn, Ian, Joven, Mari, Sohinki


	2. wes? wes???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleep is for non gamers

| 7:10 AM |

atomictaco: good morning 

jowoven: Good morning, Mari. 

Wes: its morning already??

atomictaco: Wes it is 7am please say you didn't stay up all night

Wes: ...

comill: lmao thats so stupid what were you even doing

Wes: i made,, a minecraft server,, for my friends

atomictaco: i want in

Wes: you already are

atomictaco: hell yeah

Wes: yeah all of the people in this chat, if i dont already have it, tell me your username

comill: ive never played minecraft before,,

inthehaas: courtney what were you even doing until this point?? not playing minecraft??

comill: no, turning assignments in on time, unlike you

inthehaas: :(

miss diane: courtney, you are banned from roasting damien forever how dare

comill: fuck, sorry damienn

inthehaas: :)

miss diane: anyways im DaddyNeedsJuice on minecraft

Wes: i would like to request the story behind this username?

miss diane: i need my juse. 

miss diane: *juice

**inthehaas has changed the chat name to 'daddy needs his juse'**

miss diane: no, stop that

comill: too late

Wes: guys we should skip school and play minecraft

inthehaas: i would love to but my parents would actually kill me,,

bozey: im down

comill: wes dont u have like the strictest parents ever?? theyd notice if u were absent

Wes: i have my ways, fool 

miss diane: wes, you good pal?? 

bozey: guys wes didnt sleep he has ascended the mortal realm

Wes: this is only the beginning. join my minecraft serverr

bozey: you dont scare me

Wes: you are now on my bad side

bozey: you,, somewhat scare me

FLitz: Wes who IS on your good side ?

Wes: nobody is,,

FLitz: I have candy

Wes: one person is,,

Wes: ayo everyone who wants to play minecraft come to my house Rigt Now

comill: @everyone who isnt awake yet Please Wake Up so we can force wes to sleep,, he needs it

LilLeaky: o shit wes, sleep

Wes: no ur not my dad u dont control me

Father: Sleep, child

Wes: ian ur not my dad either

Father: i am Father. sleep

Wes: nOOhfoinfgocdmboftyfhjnfj

Wes: dsl,p ,slgst[,h

comill: WES??

FLitz: yeah he good i am at his house, i took his phone

FLitz: i plan on staying here until he falls asleep

inthehaas: flitz youre gonna miss school

FLitz: wes is a priority

atomictaco: stop being gay on main

FLitz: I m not

bozey: why am i waking up this early bitch stop texting me

atomictaco: scroll up

bozey: flitz; useless gay

FLitz: she says as the most useless gay of them all

comill: false, boze is a mildly functional gay at the least

bozey: thank you <3

comill: <3

inthehaas: they didnt say no homo, gayy

atomictaco: girls dont have to say no homo because toxic masculinity is bs

LASERCORN: GAYS PLEASE LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE

sohinkadink: guys* and also we have school lcorn

LASERCORN: I SAID WHAT I MEANT AND I MEANT WHAT I SAID

inthehaas: this implies that there is not a single straight person in the chat,,

atomictaco: is there tho??

FLitz: isn't Wes???

comill: lmaoo bitch u thought

inthehaas: let the man be ignorant in peace, courtney

Father: i am straight,,

LASERCORN: THAT IS A VERY RUDE WAY TO BREAK UP WITH SOMEONE

Father: babe,, i didnt mean it,,,

comill: boo go be the only not single ones in the chat somewhere else

bozey: court over here roasting everyone in chat including herself with that one

inthehaas: see, no straights in chat

jowoven: One: I am straight. Two: Courtney you know I have a girlfriend.

miss diane: an outlier

inthehaas: sp, iders,, 

miss diane: dont you dare

inthehaas: g, Eor g,,

miss diane: gOdDAMnIT

FLitz: Wes is asleep! he is very cute sleeping.

sohinkadink: stop it,, go away with that,, be lovestricken somwhere else

atomictaco: i am aware you want to rant to someone about how pretty wes is rn, so. im available

FLitz: you are my best friend

jowoven: oh i see how it is

sohinkadink: jovie ill be ur best frienddd

jowoven: nO

**flitzypoo > peter akimoto!!!**

flitzypoo: ok so,,

flitzypoo: his hair??? angel,,

flitzypoo: he acts like a goddamn child,, adorable

flitzypoo: i want to Kiss Him

peter akimoto!!!: hell yeah get the boy

flitzypoo: but isnt he like,, yknow,, not into me??

peter akimoto!!!: bitch you cant be serious

flitzypoo: deadass i am

peter akimoto!!!: stop being a stupid and ask him outt

flitzypoo: nO

peter akimoto!!!: whats the worst that could happen?? wes politely declines and you still continue to be wonderful friends because thats who wes is?? and best case scenario you have a boyfriend!!! And its wes!!!

flitzypoo: m Aybe

flitzypoo: o shit he awake

flitzypoo: bYE

peter akimoto!!!: go get ur man!!

| 11:53 AM |

**/ daddy needs his juse \**

inthehaas: haha i have first lunch period all you losers stuck in class while i buy the good snacks before the vending machine jams again

comill: damien is a bully #stopdamien

jowoven: Not our fault, we are cooler.

atomictaco: you cant call yourself cool when you have a batman tattoo

jowoven: That IS cool!!! Lasercorn has a fucking laser unicorn tattoo, which sounds like a first grader made it up!

LASERCORN: YOU REALIZE I AM READING THIS AND SITTING AT THE SAME TABLE AS YOU?

jowoven: I am willing to throw hands.

Father: the idea of joven trying to fight my strong boyfriend is hilarious

atomictaco: joven probably means a plastic hand he bought at a stupid halloween store as a joke, not fighting

LASERCORN: JOVEN. YOU, ME, IN THE FIELD AFTER SCHOOL. LETS FUCKING GO.

jowoven: I have to drive Kate home. I'm her ride.

bozey: ill drive her home, provided someone sends me video of the fight

atomictaco: ill film all of it,,

LASERCORN: DON'T PUSSY OUT JOVEN. I'LL SEE YOU THERE. 

jowoven: Well, fuck.

inthehaas: oh shiiiit

FLitz: Wes thinks he is awake enough to go to school do i let him?

atomictaco: yeah he got like 4 hours of sleep probably,, an he has his seemingly unending sugar rush so he will b fine. plus he can watch joven get fucking decked

Wes: i do not need to be told what i can and cannot do.

FLitz: i am your best friend,, i get to tell you what to do

Wes: best friend? who are you fooling

atomictaco: ?? tea ??

FLitz: can i say it

Wes: no

Wes: i want to

FLitz: fIne

Wes: flitz is my ex best friend

FLitz: fucker

atomictaco: !!! HWAT ARW TOU FIHTING??

jowoven: Mari abandoned all spelling to ask that but I agree, are you guys good??

FLitz: wes means to say he is my boyfriend,,, bitch

Wes: ^

sohinkadink: OH

comill: major tea!! so happy for you guys finally not being ducking idiots

atomictaco: ^^^ !!!!

jowoven: I would like to mention Mari is actually giggling and she muttered, and I quote, 'He got his boy'.

atomictaco: i resent you but dont deny it

Wes: im flattered i think

FLitz: mari, thanks, i did get my boy

Wes: you were frantically texting when i woke up, then you kissed me with no warning. ur lucky ur hot otherwise u would Not have gotten this boy

atomictaco: flitz i said ask him out,, not panic and kiss,, stupid

FLitz: aNYWAYS what happened while i was missing bc knowing this chat something happened that was stupid

comill: not much, lcorn and joven are fighting after school

Wes: WHAT


	3. FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joven vs lasercorn (NOT CLICKBAIT) (WITH A TWIST?!?!?!)

| 3:10 |

**/ daddy needs his juse \**

inthehaas: everyone who isnt already, get down to the field now!! its time

miss diane: i have detention :////

comill: shayne you had one job,,

miss diane: no i swear it was tanner this time

bozey: haha loser,, not seeing the fight irl

jowoven: Boze, you're taking Kate home, you aren't watching the fight either. 

bozey: she wants to watch u fight :))

LASERCORN: AN EVEN GREATER MOTIVATOR TO KICK JOVEN'S ASS: HIS GIRLFRIEND WATCHING

jowoven: *An even greater motivator to kick your ass. Then I will be able to say I was doing it for her and she won't think I'm a loser who challenges his friends to fights over stupid things.

comill: joven this fight is bc u called lcorns tattoo stupid in defense of your own stupid tattoo

jowoven: Shut up, you.

inthehaas: alright everyone get down here before the teachers show uppp

i eat leather for protein: found the best spot to watch from

comill: HOW did olivia get in that tree

i eat leather for protein: i have my ways

Wes: as it turns out flitz and i are unable to watch the fight because he is an idiot

FLitz: what Wes means is that i got on the bus already and he followed me,, so now we're heading home, and he is the real idiot for not stopping me

Wes: rude <3

FLitz: <3

comill gæ

Wes: no u

bozey: so original :/

atomictaco: i will record video for my dumbass friends

Wes: love you mari!! thanks

FLitz: ^

sohinkadink: hey,, about the fight,,

atomictaco: i swear if you told a teacher again

sohinkadink: NO that was one time in FIRST GRADE you never forget,, jfc

sohinkadink: i was gonna say that keith and noah are kinda being distracting and also make them sto p

i eat leather for protein: hellz yeah get it boyzzz

comill: olivia what

sohinkadink: please help im stuck hiding in the bushes behind them because i though it would be funny to scare them but theyre making out

FLitz: scare them anyways, assert dominance

jowoven: sohinki is shorter than like everyone else he cant assert anything

bozey: hes taller than me

comill: thats not hard to be honey

bozey: i trusted you,, i was ur hype girl,, u betray me

grossboy: what the fuck was sohinki doing in the bushes

atomictaco: oh? what happened my dear friends, so sorry for him to scare you like that

LilLeaky: his phone went off becos somenoe called him

sohinkadink: mari i hat eyou

atomictaco: I hate you toooo <3

sohinkadink: ack, <3

inthehaas: okay so we not questioning the two bros makin out??

miss diane: we all kinda guessed,, happy for them tho

LilLeaky: what?? we though we were good at keeping secrets :((

grossboy: keef you literaly have tried to make out with me on ever y single group outing evr since we started dating its astonishing they didnt catch on sooner

inthehaas: cute couple moment u guys but the fight is starting

Wes: im rooting for joven (but if i had to bet id put money on lasercorn)

FLitz: i agree, jovens got this (lasercorn is stronger its not even a fight its a murder in the making)

atomictaco: come on u guys hes our friend

sohinkadink: come on u guys hes our friend

sohinkadink: jinx 

atomictaco: jinx

sohinkadink: copycat

atomictaco: shut uppp sohin,, that was crayzy

miss diane: please Never Do That Again

inthehaas: w ha t the fuck

bozey: same wavelength, separate idiots. lasercorn all the way bitch

grossboy: aight everyone off phones except mari to watch shit go down

| 4:24 PM |

**/ daddy needs his juse \**

inthehaas: well son of a goose that was the craziest thing ive ever seen

bozey: MARI SEND VIDEOS NOW WITZ AND SHANYE HAVE TO SEE THIS

atomictaco: funny story

Wes: :(((

FLitz: witz..?

bozey: its like a ship name, dumbos. also wdym funny story, takahashi? i thought we could trust you

atomictaco: i wasnt paying attention and sohinkis stupid fucming head blocks like the entire fight 

sohinkadink: :,(

atomictaco: sohin im sorry ,, ur head isnt stupid,, just in the way inconveniently

sohinkadink: :,((

atomictaco: sohin u know i didnt mean it pls?? sorry <3

sohinkadink: hm. tentative <3

bozey: stop having a lovers quarrel and be normal people god

atomictaco: shut up boze

sohinkadink: ^

comill: ill just narrate the fight for the poor bitches who were gone

Wes: youre a lifesaver, court

inthehaas: i will jump in if courtnee misses a detail

comill: thx damien

comill: so joven and lcorn are like trash talking and stuff, laser obviously more confident and stuff, kate is freaking out and ian is reassuring her, very badly, that lasercorn (probably) wont hurt joven (too much)

grossboy: iconic

Father: shut up i was trying to help

comill: didnt seem like it but ok 

comill: anyways, lcorn and joven were all ready to fight when kate tries to run in between them and stop it, laser accidentally SLAMS into kate, immediately apologizing n shit but jovie was PISSEDD lmao

inthehaas: kate was fine tho dont worry. noah got her an icepack (wholesome content)

comill: joven, bless his heart, tackles lasercorn to the ground in defense of his gf and slaps the shit out of him, lcorn pushes him off like jovens a feather after the initial shock of joven actually being stronk for once wears off, and punches him in the nose

inthehaas: you could hear a lil crunch

comill: so joven, still in shock from the punch and feeling no pain yet (adrenaline?), stands up an stomps on lcorns hand Hard

inthehaas: crunch part 2: electric boogaloo

comill: so then the pain gets to joven and the pain is immediate for lcorn and theyre both on the ground holding respective injured body parts when guess what happens

inthehaas: is it a bird? is it a plane? no its the same teacher who keeps calling noah his deadname like a stupid fuckwad, here to break up the fight

grossboy: i hate her

LilLeaky: she is the actual worst

comill: ^^^ agree. anyways ms. dipshit gives both boys one of her trademark half hour lectures while both are visibly in pain, then suspends them for a week

inthehaas: so theyre both in the nurse's office, no word yet on whats up w them from the person we sent with em, shayne

atomictaco: :((( i hope they are both okay! joven's nose was bleedin pretty bad and lasercorn had the louder crunch noise which probably isnt the best

Wes: all we can rlly do is wait but i agree w mari

Father: guys shayne just told me that lasercorn requested i come up to the nurse's i hope its nothing bad

Father: ill keep you updated if possible!

grossboy: alright ian good luck!

| 5:46 PM |

miss diane: hey guys... im back online, the boys are... ok?

comill: thats a lil ominous shanye. give us the deets.

miss diane: alright so joven didnt break his nose but he needs some weird bandage thing on his face but lcorn is gettin a ride to the ER from Ian bc his hand is broken

inthehaas: thats not really,,, thAt okay shayney

jowoven: im finee dont worry

LASERCORN: fvckerr,es

LASERCORN: irsom hardd to tpye

Wes: translator??

FLitz: lasercorn is angry and finds it difficult to type

LASERCORN: mgkl oing to kill jowen

FLitz: i think you both dealt enough damage alreay lcorn

Father: babe calm down please?

LASERCORN: fhine

grossboy: literally who wouldve seen this coming? joven does something stupid, they both get hurt, lasercorn is angry. 

comill: lmao tbh we shoulda seen it coming. our boys are stupid

| 7:22 PM |

bozey: not as stupid as sostinky

sohinkadink: what did i do now

inthehaas: (sohinki technically falls under the 'courtneys boys' category as he is courts friend and a boy so he would be one of the boys mentioned in 'our boys are stupid', plus that reply is to a message from over an hour ago lmao)

bozey: (im trying to prove a point shut up)

bozey: mari?

atomictaco: mhm??? sup bozee

sohinkadink: asdlkmsdmsklamlfslfn s t o p

bozey: nvm mari, ily gurl 

atomictaco: ? ok thx boze ly too

comill: boze im beginning to think u might be cheating on our best friendship with mari

bozey: never <3 we are the best of friends my pal friend buddy chum amigo homedawg homeslice breadslice

inthehaas: someone needs to stop showing boze old fandom memes shes going to end up like me at this rate

bozey: hey ur p great dames wouldnt mind bein u

bozey: also where r court n sohin they were literally Just on the chat

inthehaas: chats kinda dead idk

inthehaas: also thx boze but Be Yourself. bsides im not too great yknow

bozey: if chats dead imma leave *peace*

miss diane: damien i am going to fight you if you spew bs like that again "not too great" shut up please

inthehaas: respectfully decline your offer for me to fight seeing how well that worked out for ol' lasercorn n joven

miss diane: oh shit sorry something family going on gotta blast

inthehaas: s'cool man. i gotchu. bye

inthehaas: damn chats really dead huh. alright then

| 7:24 |

**sostinky > courtbourt**

courtbourt: SOHINKIII DID YOU SEE THAT BOZE ALMOST BLEW UR COVER

sostinky: yeah im kinda trying to calm down after that little heart attack

sostinky: but more importantly did you see her reply to ur last message??

courtbourt: irrelevant i dont like her in that way and the heart can be used for friendship toooo

courtbourt: plus that was a distraction, ur tricks wont work on me loserr

sostinky: bully. ur too smart for my schemes yet too dum to see boze is definitely into u 

courtbourt: sohinki is cancelled.

sostinky: punk

sostinky: also you have definitely told me that you really like her before

courtbourt: listen its ur fault for coercing me into it

courtbourt: you messaged me during your lunch period today because you were daydreaming abt/making googly eyes at mari and wanted to know if it was too obvious

courtbourt: to which i was very obligated by friend code to share that i do that when i think abt boze sometimes and now i am Bullied by u.

sostinky: since when is there a friend code for us

sostinky: besides the obvious shit yknow

courtbourt: obvious?

sostinky: no murdering each other, dont date within the Best Friendship unless you can definitely bounce back post breakup, be respectful while insulting the shit out of each other, and dont give drama just tea

courtbourt: i agree with those, but also: relate 2 each other (like sharin crushes)

sostinky: valid point. im ignoring that 2 and hoping it was ironic 

courtbourt: it was

sostinky: thank goodness

courtbourt: actually wait real talk time sohinki

sostinky: mhm? im all ears

courtbourt: the dont date rule? can it be edited do u think?

sostinky: just to clarify our best frienship is separate from boze n you

courtbourt: yh i know

courtbourt: i gotta share somethin with u tho

courtbourt: i been considering asking it for a few weeks now but this seems like as good a time as any

sostinky: this is an awful lot of buildup. what is it??

courtbourt: will you date me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if its a lil confusing: that little bit at the end with the court + sohin chat starts at the same time they left the main gc right after court's last message. just for timeline's sake.


	5. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just. read this? pretty please??

basically. this book is discontinued.

i pretty much up and left the fandom for a bit (way back before this w*s discourse, i just slowly lost more interest in creating smosh content).

this book was just gonna be left on hiatus possibly forever or just until i got the smosh vibes back. i was actually just scrolling and drafting some small things here and there on it when i checked ao3 on the odd day, but i never checked smosh community stuff or the discourse on twitter, tumblr, etc.

just today i started finding out about all the discourse between m/tt r//b, w/s, and just in general smosh drama. i'm most likely not rejoining the fandom, like, ever.

not sure whether i'm gonna orphan this book or not because it features w/s as a main character and i don't support him in general at the moment. if its already orphaned please know its not because i hate the good smosh people like damien, shayne, courtney, kimmy, tommy, etc. it is because of all of the drama, the few problematic members, and the fact that i'm just not counting myself as part of the fanbase anymore. it's chill if you love smosh still. not chill if you support w/s or m/tt r//b tho. (also if you like other content thats not smosh maybe check me out on tumblr/my actually updating ao3 fics @obvious-li ??)

anywho, if you wanna rewrite/repost without the problematic smosh/ex-smosh members and add on to the story FEEL FREE. this whole book was kinda a 3am-caffeine-high shitpost anyways lmao.

**black lives matter, lgbtq rights are human rights, take care of yourselves**. that is all. good day <3


End file.
